British Royal Marines
=Information= The '''British Royal Marines' is the United Kingdom's principal land warfare force led by Lieutenant Colonel of the Royal Marines. The British Royal Marines is the amphibious light infantry and one of the five fighting arms of the Royal Navy. The Royal Marines were formed in 1751'' by Order of Council under Admiralty control. Initially all field officers were Royal Navy officers as the Royal Navy felt that the ranks of Marine field officers were largely honorary. This meant that the furthest a Marine officer could advance was to Lieutenant Colonel. '' ''The 'first official' unit of English naval infantry, originally called the '''Duke of York and Albany's Maritime Regiment of Foot' and soon becoming known as the Admiral's Regiment, was formed on 28 October 1664, with an initial strength of 1,200 infantrymen recruited from the Trained Bands of London as part of the mobilisation for the Second Anglo-Dutch War. James (later King James VII & II), the Duke of York and Albany, Lord High Admiral and brother of King Charles II, was Captain-General of the Artillery Company, now the Honourable Artillery Company, the unit that trained the Trained Bands.'' To the right was the initial Convening Order for twelve-hundred soldiers to be recruited for service as a regiment of land and sea soldiers for service in King Charles II Naval Fleet. The regiment was renamed several times and actually disbanded on two occasions, in 1713 and then after War of Austrian Succession. In 1751 fifty new companies of marines were created. As a result of this Order, this fighting force of courageous infantry soldiers became seamen and played a significant role aboard the warships as part of the Royal Navy. These Marines on the sea used their muskets against enemy ships (often from above) and when on land, their infantry training played a significant role in many battles throughout history. It is the largest and strongest force in the world, with the next following (Spanish) unable to match the size and prowess of the British Marines. The British Royal Marines has been a conquering force, a peace-keeping tool, and a brute strength for much of its existence. Always serving the Empire, the British Royal Marines has rarely tasted defeat in it's long-lasting life. If you should ever find yourself in a battle with an enemy to the British Empire, you would do best to pray to whatever god you have! Structure Structure of the British Royal Marines. The following ranks are a part of the '''British Royal Marines. '''They are listed from the highest rank to the lowest rank. The '''Lieutenant-Colonel of the Royal Marines '''has complete authority over the entirety of the Marines, if any questions or guidance are needed, please report to him. # Lieutenant-Colonel of the Royal Marines # Major # Captain # Lieutenant # Second-Lieutenant # Sergeant-Major # Sergeant # Corporal # Lance-Corporal # Private Lieutenant-Colonel''' - The use of the rank of colonel pre-dates the establishment of Great Britain in 1707. In the mid-17th century, the regiments of the New Model Army were commanded by colonels.'' His Majesty's Marine Forces akin to His Majesty's Royal Army has historically been organised around the regiment, with each regiment being raised, uniformed, and equipped either directly by the crown or by a nobleman. The colonels nominally commanding these regiments often had little to do with the regiment's actual activities, either because they contemporaneously served as general officers or because they were essentially mere financiers. All field officers of the Royal Marines are Royal Navy officers as the Royal Navy feels that the ranks of Marine field officers are largely honorary. This meant that the farthest a Marine officer can currently advance is to lieutenant colonel. By the end of 17th century in Great Britain, the "colonel of a regiment" was often a titled person who had been given Royal Assent to raise it for service and command it in battle. As such, he was required to cover all costs of the regiment's equipment, uniforms and wages as well select its officers. Currently in the 18th century most British regiments are commonly known by the name of the colonelcy, for example Lord Churchill's Dragoons (1683–1685). ''Major - Major is a military rank which is used by both the British Army and Royal Marines. The rank is superior to captain, and subordinate to lieutenant colonel. The insignia for a major is a crown. The equivalent rank in the Royal Navy is lieutenant commander.'' By the time of the Paradoxian wars, an infantry battalion usually had two majors, designated the "senior major" and the "junior major". The senior major effectively acted as second-in-command and the majors often commanded detachments of two or more companies split from the main body. The second-in-command of a battalion or regiment is still a major. Reports to the Lieutenant-Colonel commands the Captain. ''Captain - The rank entails much of the paperwork involved of the Royal marines, recruiting and training. Reports to the Major and commands the Lieutenant.'' ''Lieutenant - The rank controls the foot soldiers in the Brigade. Reports to the Captain and commands the Second-Lieutenant.'' ''Second-Lieutenant - This rank commands the field forces of the Brigade, sends out the commands of the Lieutenant to the Sergeant-Major.'' ''Sergeant-Major - Sergeant – Major, the first British use of the term was around 1680 and was applied to the senior sergeant in the colonel's company of an infantry regiment. In the 17th century, sergeant majors appeared in individual regiments. These were field officers, third in command of their regiments (after their colonels and lieutenant colonels), with a role similar to the older, army-level sergeant majors.'' ''Colour-Sergeant - Historically, colour sergeants of British line regiments protected ensigns, the most junior officers who were responsible for carrying'' their battalions' colours to rally troops in battles. For this reason, to reach the rank of colour sergeant was considered a prestigious attainment, granted normally to those sergeants who had displayed courage on the field of battle. This tradition continues today as colour sergeants form part of a colour party in military parades.' ''Colour sergeants are referred to and addressed as "Colour Sergeant" or "Colour" ("Colour Sergeant Hewitt" or "Colour Hewitt", for instance) in the Army, or as "Colour Sergeant" or "Colours" in the Royal Marines, and never by the more junior rank of "Sergeant". Unusually, NCOs with the ''rank of colour sergeant who hold the appointment of company quartermaster sergeant are still addressed and referred to by their rank, not their appointment. In Foot Guards regiments, colour sergeants are addressed as "Sir" and afforded the respect and privileges normally accorded to warrant officers.' ''Sergeant - Sergeant (abbreviated to Sgt and capitalized when used as a named person's title) is a rank in many uniformed organisations, principally military and policing forces. The alternate spelling, "serjeant", is used in The Rifles and other units that draw their heritage from the British Light Infantry. Its origin is the Latin "serviens", "one who serves", through the French term "sergent".'' The term "sergeant" refers to a non-commissioned officer placed above the rank of a corporal and a police officer immediately below a lieutenant or, in the Great Britain, below an inspector. In most armies the rank of sergeant corresponds to command of a squad (or section). In Commonwealth armies, it is a more senior rank, corresponding roughly to a platoon second-in-command. ''Corporal, Lance-Corporal and Private reports to the Sergeant for their duties.'' HCO's of the Royal Marines ''High Commanding Officers of the '''British Royal Marines #'Lieutenant Colonel of the Royal Marines - Christopher Jameson' #'Major - Andrew Beckett 1st Division' #'Major - Jeremiah Sharkbones 1st Division' #'Major - Luis Sailwalker 2nd Division' #'Major - Christopher Wildwallace 2nd Division' Officers of the British Royal Marines Shown From Highest Rank to Lowest Rank Uniform His Majesty's Royal Marines Uniform Admiral Hat Le Porc Long Coat Dark Blue Embellished Vest, Lost Keeper's Vest Prince Shirt, French Assassin Shirt, Lost Keeper's High Neck Shirt Adventure Breeches, Light Blue Linen Highwaters Adventure Belt, Caribbean Night Belt Adventure Boots, Baron Boots * Admiral Hat Found at the tailor on the Island - Padres Del Fuego * Le Porc Coat on the Island - Ile D'Etable De Porc when Admiral Infamy is reached * Dark Blue Embellished Vest can be purchased at the Island - Padres Del Fuego * Lost Keeper's Vest is available at the Peddler once a year * Prince Shirt is available at the Peddler once a year * French Assassin Shirt is available at the Peddler once a year * Lost Keeper's High Neck Shirt is available at the Peddler once a year * Adventure Breeches are available from the Adoria's Family Quest * Bright Blue Linen Highwaters are available through LOOTING ONLY * Adventure Belt is available from the Adoria's Family Quest * Caribbean Night Belt is available at the Peddler once a year * Adventure Boots are available from the Adoria's Family Quest * Baron Boots are available at the Peddler once a year Soldiers are to wear the Navy Uniform until the Le Porc Long Coat is acquired by completing infamy levels to Admiral. Uniforms are Mandatory in the Marines. The top version should be the goal of all Royal Marines to show the pride of our illustrious King and Country. God Save The King! 'Member Portraits' ' Admiral Johnny Young.jpg|Lord Newcastle has control over all form of military presence as Prime Minister. 57d50a36fc791907b9e21b6d438b3641.jpg|Lieutenant Colonel Chris Gunhound of His Majesty's Royal Marines, Ret. JS1752.jpg.jpg|Lieutenant Colonel Jeremiah Sharkbones,Ret. Major of His Majesty's Royal Marines CJ.png|Lieutenant Colonel Christopher Jameson ' Category:British Category:British Database Category:Royal Marines